Kagome's Travels Part 5
by LadyYunalesca26
Summary: Kagome has been to Shin Mazoku, Naruto, Ancient Greece, and New Orleans; now she and Madara are eleven years old at Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year. What could possibly go wrong?


Last Time:

As soon as they entered the mirror they just knew something was off. When the light had faded they found themselves to be eleven year olds and had landed right next to an angry tree. Kagome simply went and put her hand on the tree and spoke to it, "It's alright, and we are not here to harm you"

"I should think not my dear" stated an elderly voice.

**Chapter 1**

Both Madara and Kagome spun around to see an elderly man with a large beard, an elderly woman standing next to him and group of people behind them holding what seemed to be sticks. "Uhm, hello. I know this is kind of weird us popping out of nowhere. Could you tell us where we are?"

"Why, my dear you are at Hogwarts a school for witchcraft and wizardry" stated the elderly man. "I have been expecting you two to show up. I didn't know the exact time, but nevertheless you have made it here"

"Headmaster are you sure that they can be trusted" stated a man who looked to be sneering. Kagome looked at the one who spoke analyzing him, "You put off an aura the wishes to repel those around you; almost as if you do not wish to known as someone nice. I have met someone quite like you before" stated Kagome as she smiled. Madara started shaking his head, "You really just speak whatever's on your mind don't you" Kagome looked at him and smiled, "Yes, why yes I do" She started to giggle. "Anyways my name is Kagome and his is Madara. Although, I don't know why I am a child again; I was over twenty just yesterday" sighed out Kagome taking in her surroundings.

"That is quite alright my dear. I am sure it will work out in the end; I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. To the left of me is Professor McGonagall she teaches Transfiguration and to the right is Professor Snape our Potions instructor. Behind me are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Trunks, Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, Professor Hagrid (Care of Magical Creatures), Kingsley Shacklebolt, Charlie and Bill Weasley. Finally we have the students that are to aid you, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger and Cho Chang"

"Cho's here" exclaimed Kagome. "Erm, hello Kagome. I haven't seen you in a while. How's your mum?" "She's fine, I didn't know you were a witch" Cho chuckled "I didn't know you were a time traveling priestess" "How did you find out?" asked Kagome. "Your mom told my mom and I overheard it one day"

"Time traveling Priestess, there's only been one priestess that has traveled through time and that's the Shikon no Miko who was traversing the world ridding it of a half-demon called Naraku" stated Hermoine. "You're well informed" stated Kagome with amusement. "No, she's just a book worm who enjoys knowing facts" stated Ron, who received a swat on the arm for it.

"How did you know we were coming Dumbledore-Sama" asked Madara. "We can answer that" stated two voices coming from a light that just appeared. "Ama-chan, Midi-san you're here" stated Kagome while grinning. The two figures could now be seen. "Of course we're here, we wouldn't leave you completely hanging" stated Midiriko with a glint in her eye. The two there proceeded to show the group minus Dumbledore Kagome and now Madara's story. Kagome and Madara stood off to the side talking with Dumbledore.

He informed them that the term would almost be starting and that their books were taken care of and that all that needed to be done was to get their wands and other supplies. He explained that the reason that they resembled eleven year olds was so that they could integrate into the magical community more easily.

By this time Amaretsu and Midirko were done showing the rest of the group the story. Cho had run up to her cousin and hugged her. "Uhm, Cho are you okay?" asked Kagome slightly confused. "You've through so much and yet smile" Cho replied. "Well it's not easy, but I have friends and family that help. So, when do we get supplies?" "We'll do that tomorrow, for now Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have offered their home for tonight" stated Dumbledore. "Alright" Kagome stated and turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality Weasley-San" "Oh you can call me Molly dear, no need to be so formal" Molly said well embracing the girl. She too felt that this woman had gone through so much. "Thank you, you may call me Kagome just Kagome no honorifics" Kagome then turned to Amaretsu and Midiriko "You two you enjoy seeing me as a child don't you" she said with a twinkle in her eye. "Of course not, we don't know what you're talking about" stated Ama-chan with a grin. Before the two left Amaretsu turned and looked at Kagome, "You know the rules" she stated very seriously. "Aye I do" replied Kagome.

"What rules was she talking about Professor" asked Harry to Dumbledore. But it was Kagome that replied. She turned to Harry and said, "I have seen glimpses of what is to come, it is not set in stone nor can I tell you. I can only aid you in your destiny so much. I cannot truly interfere in what you must accomplish for that task is yours and yours alone. However, I do believe that I should train some of you in hand-to-hand combat. You might run into enemies that magic will not work on" stated Kagome peering into what seemed his very soul. "You have a hard destiny, but with the proper help I believe you will be fine"

Kagome then turned to Hagrid, "You take care of magical creatures, yes" Hagrid started grinning, "That's right I do" Kagome then summoned her elemental friends, "Saya, ReiYuki, Katashi, Sylph, Ishkur would you like to spread your wings and stay here for a while with Mister Hagrid if he doesn't mind. During that time her elemental friends sprung to life from the crystals. "I don't mind at all Miss Kagome. I'll take good care of them" "They can find their own food. They do live off the elements" stated Kagome. "Just make sure that they don't get into trouble" At this time Midiriko reappeared, "We forgot to give you these" and she disappeared leaving small mirror communicators behind. Madara took the time to explain what they were and how they worked.

Kagome took the time to contact her family to tell them where she was and what kind of world she was in. Her children told her to have fun and be careful and asked if they could visit during the Christmas break. Kagome nodded saying that it would be alright, but only if they listened to Grandma. The rest of her family told her to be careful.

Kagome turned to the rest of the group and asked if there was anything here left to do. "I believe we will be on our way" stated Arthur. They went to the portkey, Kagome and Madara received an explanation on what to do and they were off. Ishkur had decided to stay with Kagome stating that she shouldn't be without protection. They had arrived at the Weasley's home. "This is an interesting home" said Kagome as she noticed that dishes seemed to be cleaning themselves and the floor was sweeping itself. "I should tell my mother about this. Although, she might be envious" stated Kagome. "I know it isn't much, but it is our home" stated Ron. "Nonsense, this is one of the most fascinating things I have seen and I have seen a lot" stated Kagome, while Madara was nodding.

That night Ron and Harry started giving them a run-down of things that they should know. Kagome had opened up some of her books. She had come to find that she would enjoy care of magical creatures, defense against the dark arts, and potions. "I wonder who are DADA professor will be this time" asked Ron. "Don't know, but all I know is we better prepare for anything to happen" stated Harry. "Yes I have heard that you three get into all sorts of predicaments" stated Madara. Kagome had gone into another room with Hermoine and Ginny to get some sleep and left the boys to their devices.

"It's not like we go looking for trouble it just seems to follow Harry around" stated Ron. "And you and Hermoine just happen to follow Harry around" stated Madara. Ron and Harry could only nod their heads with a grin on their faces. "He has a point there, you and Hermoine wouldn't get into trouble if you didn't follow me everywhere" said Harry. "It's not like we're going to let you go by yourself" said Ron.

A few hours later the house was quite as everyone was asleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day getting their supplies.


End file.
